


Coming Changes

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Observations of Binary Stars [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, their together but their also not if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Qrow have a simple conversation about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Changes

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt from an anon on tumblr: ruby has just hit a major growth spurt; ruby is troubled over growing her hair out or cutting it and seeks qrow's advice

Ruby was settled in one of the chairs at the CCT Tower. Her legs were folded under her while her elbows were settled in the fold of her knee. She was bent over slightly, her hands settled on her face as she waited for the call to be received.

She could have made the call from the library at Beacon, but she wanted a certain amount of privacy in her conversation that she wouldn't get there. All of her friends would be hanging around campus and if any of them wandered into the library, they'd come to say hi to her instead of leaving her to her own devices. Normally, she wouldn't have minded, but today was an exception.

There was a small sound as the call picked up.

When she glanced up at the screen, she found Qrow looking at her. He was seated in a snow white chair with a row of large glass windows behind him. He leaned against the side of it, one arm thrown over the back while he had one knee propped up with him. There was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey twerp," Qrow greeted.

"You're late," she pointed out.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I forgot how big this tower was. It took me longer than I thought to get up here."

Ruby straightened in her seat. "Aren't you in Atlas?"

"Uh huh. Ironwood hired me for a job."

"You're in the communications tower than?" She questioned, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yup." He quirked an eyebrow. "Interested?"

"Yes. I've never been to Atlas."

He gave a soft hum. "You'd like it here. It's too regimented for you to want to stay long, it'd drive you crazy, but the architecture here is beautiful. Not to mention with all the money they funnel into the military, the weapons around here are works of art."

"Take me some day?" she requested.

"Sure. I'll bring you to Atlas as a graduation present," he promised.

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us," Qrow assured. He leaned back in his chair and, in what Ruby thought was a rather obvious attempt to change the subject before she could bring up the other things he had promised her after graduation, said, "You look different."

She made a happy sound before straightening with pride. Ruby said, "I grew two inches!"

His lips curved in a teasing smile. He let out a low whistle. "A whole two inches huh?"

"Don't make fun of me," she said, waving a finger in her direction. "I'm taller than Weiss now."

"Not the teams resident shortstack anymore?"

"Nope!"

His eyes flickered over her face before he observed, "Your hair's gotten long too."

"Mm..." She reached up, tugging lightly on the ends. "I've been thinking about letting it grow out."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've never liked long hair.

"No but," Ruby murmured as she twirled it around her finger, "I think it makes me look more mature."

"Since when do you care about looking more mature?"

"I'm a fifteen year old in a school full of seventeen year olds," she deadpanned. "A little more maturity would not be a bad thing."

"A little more maturity wouldn't be you," he answered without missing a beat. He said, "Grow your hair out if you want to grow it out, but don't do it just because you think you need to fit in at your school. The fact that you don't fit in, that your exceptional, is exactly why you got accepted to Beacon two years early.

She looked away from him, gaze dropping to the counter. "Don't you think it'll be better if I grow up quickly?"

There was a look in his eyes that made it clear he knew they were talking about their relationship as he said, "It'll happen eventually and when it does, I'll be here."

It wasn't often that Ruby worried about her relationship with Qrow. They understood each other so completely that being together seemed like an inevitability, but the occasional wandering thought about just how long he was willing to wait for her did occur.

"I'll think about it some more," she said before lifting her head. She put on a bright smile, "Tell me more about Atlas?"

He was quiet for a moment before giving a small nod. "Sure."


End file.
